Inseperable
by FanficFinatic2
Summary: Rewrite of episode 8 of Ouran High School Host Club.


_**Disclaimer: DO not own Ouran High school host club in any way.**_

"You can pay for the flowers with your body" Kyoya says throwing Haruhi on the bed. He then gets on top of her. They look at each other for a moment before Haruhi says

"You wouldn't do that Kyoya-senpai...because you don't have anything to gain from sleeping with me."

Kyoya smiled down at her. "But you want it" he said.

He kissed her while she lay there stunned. Haruhi then opened her mouth and gave in to her desires. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss his hands moved down and took off her frilly nightgown. He then undid his pants and Haruhi felt his hard cock and moaned. Kyoya kissed down her neck down to her frilly underwear. He pulled them off and noticed that they were wet. He then goes and kisses Haruhi on the lips.

"Haruhi..." he looks her in the eyes.

"Please?"

"OK...yea...sure..." Haruhi said.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded. He put his cock inside her and she yelped/cringed with pain, while he groaned with pleasure. Then he looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asks her already breathless. She was breathing heavily.

"Go" she said clawing at his back.

He smiled and started thrusting into her going deeper with every thrust. Haruhi arched her back and curled her toes with pleasure. They both moaned with pleasure.

"Ky...Kyoya I'm gonna..." said Haruhi. "Me too" said Kyoya. He thrusted harder and faster. They both came at the exact same time. Kyoya pulled out and rolled over to lay next to her. They both lay next to each other breathing heavily. Just then Tamaki walked in to ask Kyoya for some lotion for his sun burn. Haruhi sits up and covers herself with the blanket. Kyoya does the same thing. Tamaki ran in and started yelling t Kyoya.

"You rotten bastard! What have you done?!"

All of a sudden everyone else burst into the room and they all stand shock at the scene they're witnessing. The only who wasn't was Mori who was covering Hunni's eyes and carrying him out of the room only to come back alone. You could hear Hunni trying to open the door as Mori locked it. Everything was silent. You could fell the tension in the air. Kyoya handed Haruhi her clothes and she put them on being careful to cover herself with the blanket so as not to expose any part of her body. Kyoya just put on his boxers. They both sat at the edge of the bed.

All of a sudden Haruhi stood up and tried to run out of the room only to be stopped by the twins. No one dared look at anyone for fear of setting someone off. Tamaki dropped to his knee.

"My darling daughterhas been defiled by mommy" he said. Kyoya stood and put his glasses on.

"You don't know the whole story. Those flowers were very expensive and she wanted too pay for them. You all know her financial situation. So..."

"So you _TOOK HER VIRGINITY_?!" the twins yelled simultaneously.

"She paid her debt and had a little fun. Didn't you Haruhi?" He looked at her smiling. She gave him a dirty look, then blushed and looked at the ground as she pushed past the twins unlocked the door and ran to her room. She ignored when anyone came to the door all night. She laid in her bed all night dreading the next day which seemed to come all too quickly. On the way to breakfast she found herself cornered by the twins. Boy did they look angry.

"Why...why did you let him do that to you?" they asked.

"Umm...I had a debt to pay and that was it. It didn't mean anything."

"How can you say that?! It was your virginity Haruhi!" the twins shouted.

"I would've had to lose it eventually" she replied.

"Since you're treating this so lightly-" Kaoru said

"then why don't you let us show you an even better time Ha-ru-hi?" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi's eyes bulged as she realized what they were implying. Devilish smiles grew on the twins faces. Kaoru leaned forward so close to Haruhi that their noses almost touched. Haruhi realized he wanted her to move to him. She eagerly moved to kiss him. His kiss was different from Kyoyas. Kyoyas kiss didn't make her feel this good. Hikaru tried to put his hands up her shirt while they were kissing. She broke off the kiss and pulled her shirt down.

"What? Only Kyoya can have you?" Hikaru said.

"No it's not that" Haruhi said.

"Then what's the problem?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Were in the hallway...the others could appear at any moment" Haruhi stated simply.

"Oh...right" The twins said in unison. Hikaru and Kaoru both grabbed Haruhi and dragged her to their room where they tossed her on the bed, grinning mischievously.

"So what did Kyoya do to you?" the twins said in unison as they climbed on the bed and started moving toward her.

"We only want to know so we know what you are used to" Kaoru said while him and his twin started taking off her clothes as well as their own.

"Just typical sex I guess" she said trying to keep her voice from shaking. After the last piece of clothing was taken off the twins moved toward Haruhi.

"Well you're going to have a bunch of new experiences" Kaoru whispered "and I hope you will enjoy them as much as we will Ha-ru-hi" Hikaru whispered in the other ear. Then they both started nibbling on her ear lobes making her groan and push her knees together. Hikaru kissed down her neck to her breasts he massaged them gently and then started sucking them making her gasp. Kaoru kissed down her neck to her legs. He pushed them open starting at her knee he slowly kissed his way up her leg. Right when he was going to reach her pleasure spot she pulled away.

"NO!" she said. "You first." She put one hand on Hikarus cock and started pumping her hand up and down. She also put Kaorus cock in her mouth. She licked the tip of his cock and then he put the whole thing in her mouth. Both the twins gasped and groaned in synchronization. They had never experienced anything better. As Hikaru and Kaoru neared release their moans grew so loud that they could almost be heard throughout the entire house.

"Haruhi!" they both shouted in unison as they came simultaneously. They both collapsed on each side of her Kaoru on the right Hikaru on the left with Haruhi in the middle. They sat there for a few minutes giving everyone a chance to catch their breath. Kaoru then go up and started massaging and sucking on Haruhi's right breast while Hikaru did the same to her left. Kaoru then started kissing Haruhi deeply while she moaned into his mouth with pleasure. As Kaoru was doing this Hikaru got between her legs and started licking and rubbing her pleasure spot. This caused Haruhi to moan and writhe in pleasure. She started bucking her hips and crying out Hikarus name which caused him to grin. Hikaru then put one then two fingers into her and started pumping them fast.

"I...I'm gonna.." Haruhi tried to say but was cut off by Kaoru placing his lips on hers and forcing his tongue in. Their tongues battled in her mouth for dominance and Kaorus won over. Haruhi then screamed Hikarus name as she came and Hikaru licked everything up. Kaoru and Hikaru changed positions with Hikaru massaging her breasts and kissing her while Kaoru positioned his cock in front of her vagina and pushed in. Haruhi screamed and moaned her delight as her eyes were slightly closed because of the pleasure she was receiving. Kaoru started out gently but the started going faster and harder which made Haruhi and him go over the edge in pleasure and they both came simultaneously Kaorus cum mixing with her juices. Haruhi then passed out from receiving so much pleasure. She woke to find Hikarus and Kaorus mouths on hers and she moaned in response and started slowly stroking both their cocks. She the pushed them off so she could lick the tip of Hikarus cock whilst stroking Kaoru. Kaoru moaned and Hikaru gasped at the feel of Haruhis' lips on his cock. He reached down and grabbed Haruhis head and started moving it faster to the point where she almost gagged. All the while she stroked Kaorus cock harder and faster. She switched positions and took Kaorus cock in her mouth and stroked Hikaru fast.

*Downstairs.

"Where is my precious 'daughter'?" Tamaki asked worried about his little girl. Everyone at the table looks up from their plates and realizes that there is no sign of the twins either.

"What have they done to my poor girl?!" Tamaki cries hysterical.

"Perhaps you go check for her in her room before you get any crazy ideas" Kyoya states.

Tamaki just glares at him until he says stubbornly "Fine then I will." Tamaki goes upstairs and sees that Haruhi isn't in her room so he starts freaking out and calling her name. "HARUHI!" He yells. When he gets to the twins door he hears suspicious noises coming from inside. Furious he throws the door open and sees what he feared most Haruhi and the twins in a threesome.

He screams at them "NO! First mommy and now the Devilish twins!?" Haruhi covered herself with the blanket just as Tamaki grabbed her and dragged her out of the room. The twins just sat there with their throbbing erections and they decided to just satisfy each other.

Tamaki ran pulling Haruhi behind him. The went to the other side of the resort and Tamaki opened a door, pushed her in and locked the door. Haruhi looked in the room to find another bed. She turned around to find Tamaki undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked very alarmed.

"What I've wanted to do for a very long time." He kissed her but it didn't feel like when Hikaru and Kaoru kissed her. In fact she only got turned on when Kaoru kissed her. All of a sudden the door was kicked in by some very angry looking Hitachiin twins. Tamaki and Haruhi pulled apart. Kaoru gave Haruhi her clothes and held the blanket so she could put them on without Tamaki seeing her naked beauty. Hikaru and Tamaki were in another part of the room arguing.

"You had no right to run off with her and kiss her!" Hikaru yelled.

"Well you had no right to take advantage of her! In the first place she seems to be giving it out to anyone who tells her to!" Tamaki yelled in response. Haruhi thanked Kaoru and went to the arguing men.

"Boys both of you need to calm down I wasn't going to do anything with Tamaki." Haruhi said surprising everyone.

"You weren't? Why not?" Tamaki asked offended. She looked at the floor.

"Because I realized that I'm in love with someone. Bye I have to pack. Were leaving in 20 minutes. Take me home this place is too big." She got back to her room, packed and went to the front to wait for everyone else. As Haruhi was waiting she thought over how she would tell Kaoru that she was in love with him or if she would at all. Hikaru was the first to come down while Tamaki was next. They both came up to Haruhi and asked the same question at the same time.

"Your in love with Kaoru aren't you?" Haruhi was stunned into silence.

"..." she couldn't believe they actually figured it out especially considering how much of an idiot Tamaki is he was as dumb as they came.

"Yes I am I love him with all my heart." Little did she know Kaoru was listening to everything they said. He dashed over to them, grabbed Haruhi and kissed her excitedly.

"You really love me?" he asked.

"Yes I do Kaoru." Right then everyone came down and saw the two embracing. They all had confused looks on their faces. The only one who didn't was Kyoya who knew that she loved Kaoru all along.

"She finally figured out she loved Kaoru" He says being perceptive. Everyone just stares in shock. Haruhi then chose to speak up.

"Well since everyone's here I think it's time to go." Her and Kaoru walk out hand in hand much to everyone's dismay seeing as how they all harbored feelings for her, but she only chose Kaoru. They all got in the limo that was waiting outside to take them home. In the limo Haruhi fell asleep on Kaoru. Once they got to her house Kaoru picked her up and carried her into her house and set her on her bed in her room. He then kissed her forehead, told her he loved her and that he would see her at school the next day. Kaoru was glad that she chose him because he was always too afraid to act because he knew how everyone else in the host club felt and also his brother who he always put before himself. He hadn't wanted to lose their friendship nor his brothers trust so he had kept his feelings hidden. Now he was the happiest he had ever been because she returned his feelings.

The next morning as Haruhi go ready for school all she could think about was Kaoru and how she couldn't wait to see him that day. She loved him so much.

Afterschool when the host club had ended everyone gathered around Kaoru and Haruhi. Tamaki was the first to say something.

"Since I know you guys love each other so much then I can accept you being together because all I want is for the one I love and for my friend to be happy."

"Thank you Tamaki. You don't know how much that means to me." Haruhi says.

"It means a lot to me too Tamaki" Kaoru says.

"Let's celebrate with cake Haru-chan!" Hunni shouted cheerfully. Everyone then started celebrating and talking together about how happy they were for Haruhi and Kaoru that they found their one true love. Kaoru and Haruhi snuck away from the celebration and found a quiet place to be alone and they looked into each others eyes and at the same time said

"I love you." Then they kissed passionately and from that day on they knew they would be together for as long as they lived. They would never find another that they could love like they did each other. They were utterly inseparable.


End file.
